owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Anderson Washington
, |death = July 26th, 2014 , |race = Black |height = 6'3 ft |hair = Natural black |eyes = Brown |family = Jeremy Washington (Father) Shaniqua Washington (Mother) Cameron Washington (Lil bro) Ronice Carter (cousin) |affiliation = The Benjamin Crew}} 'Introduction' ---- Anderson is a black Afro-American male which has born in the Los Santos - General County Hospital on the 1995 year, known as Knuckles.He is a dangerious criminal from the East-Coast and also is a leader of his own crew called Knuckles Crew, as his crew does muscle jobs alike: Murder, Racketing, Smuggling, Trafficking, and Robbery. His crew is affiliated with the organization of The Benjamin Crew. Anderson has a little brother Cameron which now lives in the Atlanta with the rest of the family, he sometimes visits his parents in Atlanta. 'Before it begins' ---- As soon as Anderson slowly started to turn more older and love the atmosphere of his neighbourhood he lived, he used to meet more and more people, various of people. Knuckles soon meet Clay as they became very close friends, exploring around the East of Los Santos.They used to love wake up on a morning of the summer week, and together walk to the Jefferson Basketball Court to play basketball together. Anderson was found back there as a peaceful and calm child who was taking things calmly and not arguing. Clarence was older than Anderson, but that wasn't stopping their friendship, they both were visiting the same school and both got kicked out.Clay got in the fight with older school kid as Knuckles immediately jumped in to help him out once he saw the fight happening, that's when the school kid broke Knuckles front teeth.Soon enough, Clarence called Knuckles on friday night to jump on the school kid which they fought with.He didn't thought and agreed to do so, they searched for him around his place as they found him and then eventually beat him up till one person saw the beat up happening, as he started shouting on them and then they dipped out. 'Comitting Crimes' ---- He had 3 more years to study in the high-school to finally pass it, but the hard life from the ghetto stopped him.Anderson behavour started to change as he started to act like his friend Clraence, he got kicked out by his parents from his place and so on he was living in Clarence's place, it growed Anderson potentials . One day Clarence dissapeard from the Los Santos as he said that he has to help his cousin at the N.Y and he was missing for 2 years, which Thaddeus promoted Anderson from Enforcer to Liutenaunt and he started recruit new members and so on. He recruited two Wallace brothers from the projects in his crew with the name of Leyo and Cas, which later they three bring a lot of money by doing some contract kills and selling merchandise they stole, after half year he met up with Jamal which has just moved in, Anderson tested him out on what his capable and found him very patient and capable of doing anything, as he recruited him in his team. Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Deceased Characters